El fin de la furia
by InuZelda
Summary: SPOILERS- Oneshot. No es otra cosa sino la escena posterior a la batalla final del Mario y Luigi 3 desde la perspectiva de Fawful. Algo dramatico a lo que no estoy acostumbrada


**Antes que nada niguno de los personajes ni la historia principal me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo. Lo segundo es que el dialogo de Fawful y Centella (Aurelia) esta traducido del ingles, así que es probable que no coincida con las versiones latina y española (sobre todo con la española). Como último punto añadir que puede parecer incloncluso y es que lo está, ya que fue escrito a modo de prólogo de una posible historia, pero no estoy segura de que llegue a incluirlo en ella o incluso escribir dicho fic. Y por supuesto, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

-¿Por qué… el fallo?

De nuevo le habían vencido…

Miró a aquellos que le habían derrotado por segunda vez. No se esperaban su repentina reaparición después de la batalla final y se asustaron. Cuanto les odiaba... Rojo y verde. Aquellos dos eran famosos héroes, pero para él no eran más que aquellos que habían destrozado su vida. Apenas era un niño, pero se había propuesto a convertir la vida de esos dos en un auténtico infierno. Se lo merecían. Por muy héroes que fueran, nunca podría perdonarles. Porque ellos dos, los archiconocidos Mario y Luigi, le habían arrebatado a la única persona que le importaba.

-"Cackletta. Fawful le ha fallado…"- pensó.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún sigues aquí?- le preguntó la pequeña bola amarilla que iba con ellos. El tono de voz de aquella cosa, un espíritu de estrella, le resultaba increíblemente molesta. Centella era su nombre, si había oído bien. Si en ese momento hubiera podido, los habría matado a los tres.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Su cuerpo había quedado reducido a la forma de un insecto hecho de pura oscuridad y la traumante experiencia que acaba de vivir aún ardía en su mente. De haber obtenido el control sobre la oscuridad había pasado a convertirse en su marioneta. Él solo quería conquistar el Reino Champiñón, obteniendo su ansiada venganza al arrebatarle a aquellos dos estúpidos héroes lo que más quería, como habían hecho ellos con él.

-Vosotros…bigotes…- estaba tan decil que le costaba hablar.- Fawful solo quería… conquistar el reino…

Todo su esfuerzo, los días enteros dedicados a hacer planes malvados mientras llevaba una tienda ilegal de intercambio de judías y medallas a las que solo habían acudido dos bebés en todo el tiempo que llevaba abierta….

-Fawful lo intentó… Fawful dio el 110 por ciento… Fawful ha trabajado horas extra…sin descanso… Fawful se ensució las manos…

Con cada frase que decía, una serie de imágenes venían a su mente. Cuando creó el champivórtice y el globochampiñón, cuando conquistó el castillo de Bowser, cuando descubrió la existencia de la estrella oscura y su plan dio el giro que le había hecho llegar a ese estado. Quizás las cosas habrían salido mejor si no hubiera decidido buscar esa cosa. O quizás aquellos dos le habrían vuelto a detener.

- Pero cada tiempo… siempre… los bigotes…llegan. Siempre… en el camino de Fawful. Siempresiempresiempre…

-Mira, ríndete ya- le dijo de nuevo esa cosa chillona.-En serio, déjalo. Ya esta todo perdido.

Sí. Como acababa de decir ella todo estaba perdido: ya no le quedaba nada. De hecho, todo había acabado un año antes, pero él se había empeñado en vengarse costara lo que costara. Y ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Tengo remordimientos…

La decisión estaba tomada.

-Fawful lo entiende…. Fawful se rinde… Fawful desaparecerá sin dar más problemas…

-Eso está bien- sonrió Centella.- No más maldad, ¿vale?

-Aquí Fawful se va… La desaparición…Desaparición para siempre…

Dijo "ru" y sonrió. Aquella sonrisa que delataba la gran locura que iba a cometer, aquella sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta al mismísimo rey de los Koopas. Pudo ver durante un segundo el temor en los rostros de sus enemigos y eso solo aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa.

-¡CON VOSOTROS!

Liberó la energía oscura que le quedaba y explotó. Sintió como iba desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que solo quedó la más profunda oscuridad... Al menos, con su propia muerte se reuniría con su amada maestra.


End file.
